1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car lamp, more particularly one, which is equipped with a set-off member having several through concave portions, several reflecting surfaces on each of inner sides of the concave portions, and pervious-to-light plates respectively positioned behind the concave portions such that when a bulb of the lamp shines, the whole car lamp will look like it has several light emitting diodes shining therein.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional car lamp includes a lamp shell, a reflecting shade in front of the lamp shell, a bulb on a front side of the reflecting shade, and a pervious-to-light lamp cover secured in front of the bulb and the reflecting shade. The pervious-to-light lamp cover can be red, yellow or colorless, and light emitted from the car lamp will be the same color as the pervious-to-light lamp cover; the car lamp can be used as a warning light if the lamp cover is red; the car lamp can be used as a blinker if the lamp cover is yellow; the car lamp can be used as a back-up light if the lamp cover is colorless.
However, when the bulb shines, such car lamp will only produce monotonous light obviously from single light source. Consequently, such car lamp is much less popular than those with several light emitting diodes (LED) therein.